Grand Theft Auto IV
center Arquivo:Quotation.png Grand Theft Auto IV'' - Michael Hunter - Soviet Connection''' Arquivo:QuotationReverse.png Ficheiro:Grand Theft Auto 4 Theme Song.ogg : "Como um jogo,ele é falho em muitos aspectos,mas como uma experiência imersiva,o GTA IV é simplesmente incomparável.Seus problemas não podem e não devem ser negligenciados,mas nenhum deles quebra o jogo,e há muito charme empacotado em uma coisa que você não pode ficar louco por muito tempo".'' : ―Destructoid.com (Japão)|Diretores = Leslie Benzies |Escritores = Dan Houser Rupert Humphries |Engine = RAGE |Lançamento = PlayStation 3 29 de Abril de 2008 30 de Outubro de 2008 (JP) Xbox 360 29 de Abril de 2008 30 de Outubro de 2008 (JP) PC 2 e 3 de Dezembro de 2008 |Gênero = Ação-aventura |Modos = Um jogador Multijogador |Plataformas = PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 PC |PS3Review = ★★★★★[http://www.metacritic.com/game/playstation-3/grand-theft-auto-iv PS3 Review from Grand Theft Auto IV on Metacritic. Acessed in 10/19/2017] |360Review = ★★★★★[http://www.metacritic.com/game/xbox-360/grand-theft-auto-iv Xbox 360 Review from Grand Theft Auto IV on Metacritic. Acessed in 10/19/2017] |PCReview = ★★★★★[http://www.metacritic.com/game/pc/grand-theft-auto-iv PC Review from Grand Theft Auto IV on Metacritic. Acessed in 10/19/2017] |XboxOneReview = ★★★★★ }} '''''Grand Theft Auto IV, também conhecido como GTA IV, GTA 4 ou GTA Quatro, é o décimo primeiro jogo da [[GTA (série)|série Grand Theft Auto]], o primeiro do universo HD. O jogo foi desenvolvido pela Rockstar North e foi publicado e lançado pela Rockstar Games para Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 no dia 29 de abril de 2008 e para PC no dia 3 de Dezembro de 2008. Na sua primeira semana de lançamento, bateu dois recordes mundiais, como o jogo mais vendido, e por ter vendido no dia do seu lançamento mais de um milhão de cópias. A partir de fevereiro de 2017, o jogo também passou a ficar disponível para a plataforma Xbox One através da retrocompatibilidade, assim como o Grand Theft Auto IV: Episodes from Liberty City. Este é o primeiro jogo oficial do universo HD, separando Grand Theft Auto IV dos demais jogos do universo 3D e universo 2D. Agora, as antigas cidades foram novamente reformuladas e o universo HD começou a apresentar a RAGE, a engine nova da Rockstar que dá a chance desse recomeço na série. O jogo ambientado em uma Liberty City reformulada agora está com o foco de "realismo acima de tudo". Ambientação O Grand Theft Auto IV retorna a cidade metropolitana de Liberty City, depois de aparecer anteriormente em Grand Theft Auto, em Grand Theft Auto III e em Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Liberty City volta em Grand Theft Auto IV muito maior, muito mais extensa e muito mais detalhada, graças a nova engine em que o jogo foi produzido, a RAGE (Rockstar Advanced Game Engine) que permite um nível de detalhe altíssimo, onde pela primeira vez os personagens em geral puderam ter seus dedos separados uns dos outros, e os veículos que agora podem se deformar e ter seu motor inutilizado, algo que não acontecia em títulos anteriores. História O enredo do jogo se passa em 2008, em uma versão renovada e atualizada de Liberty City, dando início ao Universo HD com esta cidade. Niko Bellic é um um ex-soldado da Europa Oriental (Sérvia & Montenegro), que veio para a América em busca do "sonho americano", acreditando nas histórias de seu primo Roman Bellic. Ao chegar, ele descobre que nem tudo é o que parece ser, e que Roman foi muito além de sua realidade descrita nas cartas enviadas à Niko - ele não é rico, ele não é popular, e ele está realmente com problemas. Niko começa sua vida nova tentando ajudar o primo a sair de seus próprios problemas, e assim acaba entrando em apuros. No entanto, Niko não está em Liberty City só por causa da suposta fortuna e mulheres bonitas; ele quer vingar-se de todos aqueles que o traíram na guerra, causando a morte de quase todos os seus amigos e pessoas queridas, tornando-o uma pessoa fria e sem sentimentos. Diante às dificuldades financeiras do primo viciado no jogo e da sua situação em relação ao seu passado e seu presente sem futuro, Niko procura o caminho mais fácil de conseguir respeito e dinheiro. Fazendo assim, trabalho para pessoas da máfia Russa e outros bandidos, mas todos contatos de Roman Bellic. Mecânicas Jogabilidade [[Arquivo:Gta-4-1.jpg|left|thumb|250px|Em GTA IV o jogador tem uma grande variedade de armas.]] Em Grand Theft Auto IV, a Rockstar tentou buscar o realismo máximo já mostrado em um jogo, então eles colocaram mecânicas realistas e retiraram fatores árcades no jogo. A movimentação pela primeira vez está realista e bem feita, além da física dos corpos estar finalmente funcional e realista, Niko pode empurrar pedestres, trombar com eles, e os próprios civis tem reações diferentes, como por exemplo, ao correr em direção de uma pessoa com compras na mão, após chegar nela, a pessoa pode jogar as compras pro ar ou simplesmente deixá-las cair, além de que Niko pode cair ou os dois caírem juntos. Outra mecânica na movimentação que também existe são os NPCs e o próprio Niko que podem se tontear ou ficarem confusos com certas situações. Veículos Os veículos também foram reformulados e a física deles também, agora os carros e motos também estão fieis a vida-real, derrapando e virando de formas realistas, além das batidas de carro que tem um impulso muito real, fazendo o jogador sentir que o acidente foi real. Niko, ao bater de carro, vai para frente do volante assim como os NPCs que te acompanham, eles vão para frente e o carro amassa de forma diferente dos antigos jogos, os amassados são imprevisíveis e realistas, diferente dos vistos em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, que eram programados para sempre serem os mesmo. Um alto realismo Algumas coisas, como ditas antes, foram retiradas, por serem de forma árcade e irrealista, Niko não pode fazer tatuagens, cortar e acrescentar cabelos, ficar gordo ou magro e essas coisas, isso tudo de fator árcade foram retiradas. Porém, a compra de roupas ainda permanece, e a compra de alimentos também permaneceu, mas com o intuito de apenas recuperar o HP (Energia de Niko), por isso Niko pode comprar apenas um lanche. Porém coisas foram acrescentadas, essas coisas são mais técnicas, como por exemplo, finalmente Grand Theft Auto tem um gráfico de acordo com sua época e os NPCs da cidade são mais vivos do que nunca, sendo ainda mais presentes do que na sua sequência Grand Theft Auto V, que teve mais coisas ainda a serem retiradas do que nos outros jogos. Combate e tiroteio Os combates e tiroteios no jogo também mudaram, agora o combate está amplificado e o jogador tem várias opções de golpes e agora ele pode esquivas e contra-atacar, além de que Niko sabe vários tipos de artes-marciais, por isso a falta de treinamento no jogo. Niko também pode ter armas no jogo, que devem ser compradas ilegalmente pelo armamento ao porte-civil ser proibido em Nova York. As armas são em pouco números e são mais realistas e inspiradas em armas reais (Como por exemplo, a clássica Pistola é inspirada na M1911 e Glock), os seus sons, reações a tiro e as próprias armas deixaram qualquer outros jogos para trás. Controvérsias Desde antes, até depois do lançamento o jogo tem sido tema de diversas polêmicas e controvérsias. Pessoas como George Galloway, Jack Thompson e Glenn Beck criticaram duramente o jogo. Algumas organizações da cidade de Nova York também se manifestaram negativamente como a Mothers Against Drunk Driving (Mães contra dirigir alcoolizado). A MADD pediu para ESRB que o jogo fosse reclassificado de "M" ("Mature") ou para "AO" ("Adults Only" ou "Somente Adultos") porque o jogador pode dirigir sob o efeito do álcool. Em 2007, o advogado Jack Thompson, que já havia lançando diversas campanhas contra os jogos anteriores da série e contra o jogo Bully, também da Rockstar Games, prometeu tomar providências para proibir a venda do jogo para menores. Em março de 2007, a Take-Two Interactive abriu uma ação judicial contra o advogado, que estaria tentando impedir o lançamento do jogo. Em 18 de Setembro de 2007, o advogado apresentou um documento ao tribunal federal da Flórida, afirmando que estaria sendo retratado em uma missão no qual o protagonista deveria matar um advogado. Jack Thompson afirmou que se as semelhanças não fossem retiradas ele tomaria as "devidas providências para impedir o lançamento do jogo". Após o seu lançamento, oficiais de Nova York estavam revoltados com a escolha da cidade como inspiração para o jogo. O porta-voz do prefeito Michael Bloomberg disse que "o prefeito não suporta qualquer jogo em que se ganha pontos por ferir ou matar policias". Apesar não se "ganhar pontos", o jogador precisa matar policias em determinadas partes do jogo para avançar no enredo. Em resposta, Jason Della Rocca diretor executivo da International Game Developers Association acusou os criticos de hipocrisia por criticar somente jogos de videogame, e não livros, programas de TV e filmes que também utilizam temas violentos com Nova York como palco. Um anúncio do GTA IV em Julho de 2007, no Distrito de Chinatown, em Nova York. Na Nova Zelândia e na Austrália, as cópias tiverem de ser editadas para tornar o jogo menos violento e assim a venda ser permitida. Nesses países, foram removidas as cenas de insinuação de sexo com prostitutas, na versão original, o grande excesso de sangue que sai do corpo de quando alguém é baleado deixa marcas de pegadas ou de pneus quando o protagonista passa por cima de corpos, na versão australiana isso foi retirado, as marcas de feridas de balas também foram substituídas por pequenas descolorações. Há relatos no Reino Unido e Estados Unidos de crimes cometidos por jogadores de Grand Theft Auto IV e contra vendedores de lojas que o vendem. Um exemplo disso foi em junho de 2008, quando seis adolescentes foram presos por roubar várias pessoas e tentar roubar um carro. Quando interrogados pela policia, afirmaram ter se "inspirado" em Grand Theft Auto IV. Edição Especial thumb|250px|Edição especial do jogo Existe uma edição de Colecionador, ou a Edição Especial que pode ser comprada para o jogo pagando um pouco mais, porém com o acréscimo de mais itens, nela vem além da cópia do jogo, uma Trilha Sonora e um Livro de Arte, além de uma chave para uma pequena caixinha, e o maior item, uma mala semelhante a que Niko usa para cometer seus crimes. Curiosidades *.A Edição Especial do jogo era limitada mas ainda pode ser comprada atualmente em sites especializados. *A cidade de Liberty City era atê 2013 a mais viva da série, sendo mais viva do que a própria Los Santos de GTA V, pois o seu sucessor usava muito dos consoles Xbox 360 e PlayStation 3, o que fez os pedestres serem menos vivos que em GTA IV. **Porém agora com a nova geração, GTA V tem uma cidade um pouco mais viva que a Liberty City. *Este é o único jogo da série que o protagonista pode pegar pequenos objetos do chão e jogá-los em algo ou alguém. *Considerado por muitos, o único GTA com uma física realista. *''GTA IV'' foi o primeiro jogo a implementar um sistema de combate sólido, com socos, socos alternativos, chutes, esquivas, defesas e contra-ataques. *Caso o jogador roube uma vã de sorvete e comece a tocar músicas nela, uma delas será a música tema do jogo, porém com uma versão de "sorveteiro". *A versão para PC do Grand Theft Auto IV tem uma falha que não permite que o jogo reconheça placas de vídeo de 2GB ou mais,simplesmente restringindo a quantidade de uso de memória da placa de vídeo para menos de 1GB. ** Isso foi finalmente corrigido em 29 de novembro de 2016. * O GTA IV parece ser o último jogo até agora que restringe o jogador do mapa completo no início do jogo e exige que o progrida no jogo para desbloquear novas áreas. * Curiosam Galeria Grand-theft-auto-iv-pc-screenshot-liberty-city-night-skyline.jpg Grand Theft Auto IV.jpg 3344 gtaiv liberty city platypus broker.jpg Gtaiv 00b.jpg 600px-Gtaiv outdoor-niko 1280x1024.jpg KateMcReary-GTAIV-artwork.jpg Philbell-gtaiv-artwork 1183.jpg LolaDelRio-GTAIV.jpg McReary Residence GTAIV Exterior Rear.png WaltonLane-Street-GTAIV.png SanJacintoAvenue-Street-GTAIV.jpg HuntingtonStreetLTA-GTAIV-UpperLevelPlatform.png HuntingtonStreetstation-GTA4.jpg Car wash (GTA4) (convertible).jpg ExpressCarService-GTA4-exterior.jpg HoveBeach-GTA4-northeastwards.jpg BAWSAQ-GTA4-exterior.jpg 24-7-GTA4-HoveBeach-exterior.jpg BahamaMamas-GTA4-exterior.jpg Eris-GTA4-exterior.jpg Referências Navegação Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Era HD Categoria:Série GTA Categoria:Grand Theft Auto IV